Crazy For This Girl
by shamy-parka
Summary: I like her, she doesn't like me. What I do will never make a difference... Or so Ron thinks. He can't keep it to himself anymore ... He has to tell her that he loves her, but how?
1. Awaken

b{-Crazy For This Girl-}  
  
[A Ron and Hermione fan fic by Amy Parkinson]/b  
  
iWould you look at her she looks at me she's got me thinkin' about her  
constantly,  
But she don't know how I feel. And she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she'll figure out, that I'm  
crazy for this girl.  
I'm crazy for this girl./i   
  
The sun was just sneaking over the many mountains surrounding Hogwarts, the birds waking and singing their morning songs, the fresh crisp air of another day arising, and drifting through the high windows in the great hall. Sure, it was a great morning, but a few more hours sleep usually helps before you're going to be on a broom all day. Ron looked into his cereal, blinking a few times to get it into focus. He was still puffy eyed and half asleep, wishing very much to go back into his room and go back to bed, but Harry had insisted on him getting more quidditch practise, what with him back on the team and everything, he wanted Ron to build up his keeping confidence. He tilted his head and the wind ruffled his fiery red hair, playing across his face. Aah, he thought, the wind .... like a boat .... out to sail. Ron was standing on a long wooden jetty, untying his boat, the wind carrying the smell of the sea and enticing him to sail beyond his imagination. He jumped into his boat, a bit of water splashing him in his face. He looked out towards the ocean. It's water glittered and sparkled as though someone had chosen to scatter hundreds and thousands of tiny little diamonds across it. He turned around to push off from the jetty edge when- *SMACK*  
  
"RON!" Ron sprang his head up and coughed. He had fallen into his bowl of cereal and was covered in milk. Harry was standing next to him laughing stupidly. "Shutup Harry," Ron said groggily, wiping the milk off his face with his sleeve. It was a lot brighter now and a few more students had come into the hall since the last time Ron had his eyes open. "You're lucky Hermione didn't see that" Harry grinned. "Look," Ron turned away from his food and faced Harry, "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again-" "Don't waste your breath," Harry smiled and got out of his seat, "C'mon. Let's get cracking then."  
  
Ron turned around to argue with him, but decided it would take too much of the small amount of energy he had left, and instead followed Harry out the great hall, through the front doors and towards the quidditch pitch. 


	2. Quidditch

{-Crazy For This Girl-}Ch. 2  
[A Ron and Hermione fan fic by Amy Parkinson]  
Ron realised he was trailing behind Harry and jogged a little to catch up.  
  
"Oi, mate, look I'm sorry I was about to bit your head of back there."  
  
"No don't worry," Harry said quickly, "I'd get sick and tired of it too if my best mate kept going on about the girl I liked. You're going to have to tell her soon though Ron."  
  
"I ... You don't get ... It's not that easy." Ron stuttered. "Alright, alright. Don't worry; I'll try not to talk about it ok." Harry picked up the pace, "You told me once and I should remember."  
  
"yeh, you should," Ron retorted, "It's not that hard to remember. I like her, she doesn't like me. What I do will never make a difference."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"That's what you think." Harry mumbled.  
  
"What?" They were just about to walk onto the pitch when a familiar voice rang through the air. "HARRY! RON!" They both turned around and saw Hermione running towards them, clutching what looked like at the time a small piece of parchment. Ron's heart did a somersault. She reached them in a matter of seconds and stood in front of them, panting, and handed Harry the paper. "I've got something ..... You might want to..... read Harry." she caught her breath and stood up straight. Harry unfolded the parchment and it fall past his feet. "Do I have to read all of this?" He asked in horror. "Yes. It's really important." Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief and turned to Ron for some kind of comfort. Ron smiled. "Have fun Harry." Harry, realising defeat, held the parchment in his hands and slumped over towards the changing rooms. Hermione turned on Ron. "Ron, I need to ask a favour." Ron, in shock of her sudden request, blinked stupidly for a few seconds, then shook his head, "Uh, yeh? Anything." Ron winced. Don't make it too obvious. Hermione didn't notice. "Umm, well I know this sounds kind of stupid," she lowered her voice, "But I ... er ... I'd really like to join the quidditch team, and I was wondering if you would," she looked around Ron to make sure Harry wasn't going to run out of anywhere and ask what the deal was. Ron got a slight feeling of suspicion. "Hermione," Hermione looked back at Ron, "What's all that stuff on that roll of parchment you gave to Harry say?" "Oh." Hermione giggled, "It's all this stuff and rules about quidditch and if he wants to ever do it as a profession. I got it off Madam Hooch. Told her Harry was thinking of joining a team." Ron smiled. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was wondering if you could teach me." She looked nervous. "Why me?" Ron asked. It was a valid question. Harry was and always had been much better on a broom than Ron. "Because," she said slowly, "You don't have as much work to do as Harry." "We both have equal amounts." "No, not really. Anyway, if you agree, I'll help you with your homework." She smiled sweetly. Ron thought for a second. He would be getting help with his homework, maybe extra quidditch practise, and he'd be able to spend it both with Hermione. He felt his heart jump with excitement. "Umm, well," he looked at her and paused. "Of course." He could almost feel the radiance and happiness bouncing off her face. "Thank you Ron! Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him, before he knew what was happening, and let go. "I'll listen to everything you say and I'll practise really hard and you won't regret this you won't!"  
  
She hugged him again. When she pulled away, she smiled widely, bent up and kissed Ron on the cheek. "How's tomorrow? Great! I'll see you then! I have to go study, oh dear I have so much to do ..." Her voice trailed off as she walked briskly back towards the castle, leaving Ron to stand in amazement at her, and Harry walking out stupidly from the changing rooms with a look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
"I want to join a quidditch team?" He looked back down at the parchment and up at Ron, "I thought I was going to be an auror?" He turned back around and walked onto the pitch, leaving Ron still standing silently in the breeze. 


	3. Intrusion

{-Crazy For This Girl-}Ch. 3  
[A Ron and Hermione fan fic by Amy Parkinson]  
"So what did she mean by tomorrow, exactly?" Ron told Harry everything that happened outside, how Hermione wanted him to teach her quidditch, how she was really thinking of joining the team, the kiss on the cheek. Every little detail, except for the fact that all that quidditch information wasn't serious. It gave Ron some kind of amusing power over Harry. "Not sure," Ron answered, "She just said ... tomorrow."  
  
"Precise kind of gender aren't they." Harry said, sarcastically. "Yeh," Ron laughed, "Women. Can't live with them-"  
  
"And obviously can't ignore them," Harry spat angrily, pointing towards the grounds in front of the lake, "Why doesn't she just talk to me already!" Ron turned on his broom and looked out to where Harry was pointing. Sure enough, there was Cho Chang, Harry's little miss difficulty. They had been on and off for the last few months and Harry was starting to get sick of the fact that she couldn't make up her mind. "She's been seeing different people when she's not with me you know," Harry told Ron, as he began to lower his broom back towards the grounds. "Serious?" Ron descended with Harry. "Yeh. I reckon though, the next time she makes some kind of move on me again, I should just turn her down."  
  
They touched the ground, swung their brooms over their shoulders and started walking towards the changing rooms.   
***  
It was a morning just like the morning before. Bright, sunny, and perfect for flying. Ron was lying in bed, half awake half asleep, thinking about what he would teach Hermione first. "Well," Ron could hear himself say. No, no, I need to sound more manly ... more muscular. "Well," Ron heard his dream voice float through his brain, much better, "I'm going to teach you a few basic rules, and then we can get onto technique." "Oh Ron," Hermione's adoring face swam in front of him, "You're so amazing!" Her face grew bigger as it inched closer toward Ron's. Closer ... closer... *WHACK* "AAAAH!!" Ron fell limp onto the ground, flat on his face and wrapped like a cocoon in his bed sheets. He shook his head and turned it as much as he could to find the source of someone laughing hysterically. "GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Ron yelled, wriggling stupidly to try and free himself from the blankets. "I ... HAHAHA ..." He felt himself being pulled and tumbled out of the sheets, and eventually was able to move his arms and legs again. Ron sprang up onto his feet, rounded on his rescuer and nearly jumped with fright. "Malfo-"  
  
"Oh, please, no-no more!" Draco laughed, his sleek blonde hair falling un- tidily in his eyes as he bent over laughing, "I-I can't take it." Ron felt a fury rising in him. Felt his face turning red, burning with anger. "How, did you, get in ..." Ron's voice shook and he had to breath deeply between words to stop himself from punching Malfoy right in the middle of his ratty pointed nose. "Oh, It was so easy." Malfoy stood up straight, grinning maliciously, "Bribery has always been one of my best traits-"  
  
"I didn't know you had any good ones." Ron snapped. Malfoy stopped smiling. "You better watch yourself Weasley. I heard that stupid dream of yours," Draco's top lip curled with pleasure, "Tell me, did she kiss you?" Ron stared at him. Since when did he sleep talk? That's not the point, he thought, he knows about- "Hermione is rather beautiful for a mudblood isn't she?" Draco looked casually down at his hands, surveying them with utmost interest. He laughed, "Why, If I weren't in Slytherin, and if I didn't have such high moral standards, I'm sure I'd be able to give her such satisfaction that-" Ron couldn't take it, he punched Malfoy in the face with all the energy he could find, which out of his rage, seemed to be allot. Draco clasped his hands to his face, blood starting to ooze out of the cracks between his fingers. He stumbled backwards, whimpering. Ron had never punched Malfoy before, and this felt good. He seized the moment and grabbed his wand from his bed side table and pointed it straight at Draco. "Get out." Ron said quietly. Malfoy just stared at him, frightened. "GET OUT!" Ron roared at him, and as Malfoy tried to make a scramble for the door, Ron yelled "Tarantallegra!" and Malfoy started Dancing like crazy, trying to keep his face covered with his hands. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" He screamed. Ron heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and the next second Professor McGonagall was running into the room followed by several students. "What is ... How ... But?" She pulled out her wand and performed the counter curse on Malfoy and he stop dancing and flopped onto the ground, blood all over the front of his shirt. Professor McGonagall was breathing deeply, obviously trying to suppress her shock and ager, but failing miserably. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" She shrieked. Ron put his wand away, and spoke casually, "Malfoy creeped into the dormitories miss. Don't know how he got in though. Said something about bribing." McGonagall stormed over to Malfoy and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "You're coming with me Mr.Malfoy!" She dragged Malfoy out of the room forcefully, and disappeared out of the door in a huff. Harry, one of the students that followed McGonagall, raced straight up to Ron. "What was Malfoy doing in here?" he whispered. "No idea." Ron replied. He was about as confused as Harry looked, "He just practically said that he bribed someone to let him in, and told me that he heard me talking in my sleep. What time is it now anyway?" Ron felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Please don't be too late. "Um," Harry consulted his watch, but remembered, "Sorry mate my watch doesn't work anymore. After the lake last year, it's been like that ever since. Never got it fixed. But it shouldn't be too late-"  
  
"Its 10:00, perfect time for some quidditch, agreed?" Harry turned around and Ron looked towards the door. Sure enough there was Hermione, but not in her usual school robes, or her otherwise weekend attire, but in Gryffindor quidditch robes. She noticed Ron's open mouthed gaze and smiled. "Ginny's," She explained, "They're a bit tight though, but I guess it'll do. Just for today of course." Hermione looked nothing short of perfect. Her hair was tied up into a sleek ponytail, her robes were a perfect fit [by Ron's books], and her face was shining with happiness. She glowed, like a beautiful angel. Ron realised his expression and shut his mouth quickly. "We better get going then," Ron said blinking a bit, "Do you, er, have a broom Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Hermione beamed, "My parents gave me some birthday money over the holidays and I told them how I was thinking of joining the team, and they let me buy one. It's nothing flash, but it'll get me into the air." Harry clapped his hands together. "Well," He turned back around to Ron, "Have fun kids!"  
  
He winked at Ron, turned around, and walked out the door. 


	4. Mishap

{-Crazy For This Girl-}Ch. 4 [A Ron and Hermione fan fic by Amy Parkinson]  
  
Ron and Hermione walked down to the quidditch pitch, Hermione talking non- stop and never ceasing to smile. Ron loved her smile. It was an angelic smile. When they reached the pitch Ron dumped the balls and his broom on the ground and turned around to Hermione. "Ok, well I'm going to go get into my uniform." he said nervously, trying hard to swallow it down, "Just ... er ... stay out here and, um, try and fly." Hermione smiled. Ron's stomach flipped. "Alright." she said. Ron walked into the change rooms with his clothes in hand and flopped onto the nearest bench. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself teaching Hermione with confidence, but as soon as he imagined her radiant smile, his heart jumped and he lost the image. Ron looked down and shook his head vigorously. "You're just going to have to try mate," he told himself. He stood up and started changing when he heard an ear piercing scream fill the air. Crap He bolted out of the change rooms, unaware that his chest was bare, and saw Hermione in mid-air, rising dangerously upwards. "Ron I-"she looked down at him in surprise, "Ron?" "What? Oh, umm," He blushed horribly and just looked up at her and said, "Look can you get down?" Hermione's expression turned from shock to horror. "Get down?" Her voice quavered with fear. "Yes, do you know how to?" Ron looked desperately around for something that would help. "No!" He could see a tear fall silkily down her face. Please don't cry Hermione, please he thought, and then it hit him. His broom. "Why didn't I think of that before!" he accidentally said aloud. Ron ran over to the pile of things that had been thrown down when they reached the pitch and he picked up his broom, jumping on it and soaring upwards toward where Hermione was gliding slowly higher through the sky. As Ron tried to get closer to help her down, the broom jerked violently away, and Hermione screamed. He looked around again. They were so high . there was nothing else he could do . but- "Hermione!" He yelled, "You're going to have to jump!" Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief. "Jump?" She choked, breathing heavily. "I will catch you, I promise you!" He lifted his arms and began to balance, "On my count ok?" Hermione swallowed, then nodded. She bravely lifted one leg and swung it around the other side, ready to jump. "3," He lifted his arms out. "2," Hermione gripped the broom. "1!" With a slight scream she leapt of the broom, and grabbed onto Ron's arms, who put all his weight into lifting her onto his broom, and in doing so he fell off the edge, swiping frantically for the broom handle, but his hands slipped and he fell crashing to the ground. 50 feet down. 


End file.
